


Come What May

by midnightphoenix13



Category: Hannibal (TV), Norse Religion & Lore, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 08:06:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5040631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightphoenix13/pseuds/midnightphoenix13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Hannibal receives an unexpected guest one night, he does not expect the event to have such far reaching consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come What May

When Hannibal entered the foyer of his home in Baltimore, he knew instantly that he had an unexpected visitor. Leaving the lights off, he placed his briefcase down on the floor, toeing off his shoes and removing his Belstaff coat, placing it over the waiting hangar.  
As he padded silently down the hallway he inhaled deeply, grinning toothily when he registered the smell of frost and ozone and following the scent towards his living room. He moved past the sofa in the darkened room, aiming for the drinks cabinet while calling out:  
“Did I not tell you to give me some warning of when you were going to be dropping by?” A blaze flared up in the fireplace, crackling merrily as if lit for hours, illuminating the living space and its two occupants.  
“Now where would the fun be if I did that?” it was said teasingly, with a distinct English accent. Hannibal chuckled as he poured two glasses of scotch and went to stand by the mantle, handing the second to the man seated regally on the sofa as he passed.  
“You know I like to gather the best ingredients when I cook for you.” It was slightly petulant of him, Hannibal knew, so he took a sip of his drink and stared resolutely into the dancing flames.  
There was a clink before suddenly the man was stood at Hannibal’s side. He was a few inches taller, but a good deal slimmer in build. Long graceful fingers settled against Hannibal’s face, thumb caressing a sharp cheekbone as it urged him to look up. His head tilted, leaning into the touch and staring straight into green eyes that glinted in the firelight.  
“And I love when you cook for me, but there is no need to fuss, my darling boy. Now come, sit with me and tell me of everything that has happened since I was last here.” The man took Hannibal’s hand, tugging gently in the direction of the sofa and Hannibal let himself be led.  
“Yes, tévas,” the glass was taken from his hand and placed with the first, before he was urged to lie down. Hannibal’s head came to rest on the man’s thighs, looking up into verdant eyes he sighed as fingers started to comb through his hair. “Nothing of much interest has happened, tévas. Rude people, tedious patients,” He closed his eyes, humming as a fingernail scratched lightly behind his ear.  
“Now, now darling, this is me you are talking to.” There was a sharp tug on his hair and Hannibal smirked.  
“Hmm, the patient that I referred to Bedelia attacked her. She is fine, naturally, but I made sure he choked on his own vile tongue.” The thighs under his head shook slightly from the man’s chuckling.  
“Good boy,” there was another quick tickle behind his ear before the stroking resumed. “What else?”  
“A trainee from the FBI academy out in Quantico came to see me. She had been checking into the medical history of one of the Chesapeake Ripper’s victims and found a vague link to me, from when I was working as a trauma surgeon.” He paused, frowning, “unfortunately, she was quite a curious little thing and saw a drawing I had done of the murder while she was wandering my office – she didn’t suffer.” There was a sigh from above him, but Hannibal kept his eyes closed.  
“You really should be more careful, darling. I know it’s natural to want recognition for your work, even subconsciously, and you are a fantastic artist… but you know what will happen if you get caught.” Hannibal looked up, his normally dark eyes glinting gold.  
“I know tévas. Freedom or death, captivity is not an option.” His lip curled, revealing sharp teeth in a snarl, “I will not be chained again, my pride be damned.”  
“Hush, Fenrir, hush my darling. You are safe here and under my watchful gaze; rest peacefully for a time.” Hannibal blinked golden eyes upward and yawned widely, before nodding, turning onto his side and curling his long form more securely on the cushions of the sofa. He would make dinner later, for the moment he would enjoy the rare company of his father and the security his presence brought. 

Loki stared down at the form of his son curled on the couch and over his lap. He was not yet asleep; Loki could hear him humming a melody softly, although it seemed a habit rather than a conscious choice. It left Loki with a feeling of nostalgia and he realised it must have been something that Fenrir had learnt during one of his past lives.  
It was not something he liked to linger over in his thoughts, the curse that was upon his darling Fenrir; it was simultaneously merciful and terribly cruel. The remembrance clause had him emotionally conflicted every time that his boy re-entered the cycle of reincarnation on Midgard.  
Every rebirth was a new start and a chance for the curse’s end, although it was not known for sure what that would take. Loki would wish to be there for Fenrir in his newest life, but he was only allowed contact if he was remembered and the memories of Asgard, Loki and previous lives were only unlocked after a moment of intense emotional or physical suffering; something that Loki would never wish upon his own flesh and blood even once, let alone the amount that Fenrir had endured even before the curse was placed. This life was one of many, but was the fourth where the memories had been released, and it had been at such a young age.  
Loki clenched the fist that was resting on the back of the couch, pushing his thoughts away for a time.  
“Fenrir darling, why don’t you change? You’d be more comfortable I’m sure.” He leaned forward to hear as the dozing man on his lap mumbled the answer.  
“Sofa not big enough… need bed.” Loki smirked, amused before using his magic to transport the both of them to the master bedroom a floor above. They appeared on the bed covers and grumbling, Fenrir rolled away, his body shuddering lightly before a large wolf was suddenly in his place, taking up over half of the king size mattress with his immense bulk. The large furred head found its way back into his lap and Loki immediately started to stroke the velvety ears, causing a grumbling purr to resonate from the wolf.  
“I see what you mean; you are quite bigger than last I saw, and much larger than the sofa.” Hannibal huffed, an ear flicking forwards at the sound of Loki’s voice.  
“Not as big as I used to be.” He grumbled, before falling into a light slumber. Loki smiled, settling back against the luxurious pillows, and retreating to a meditative state, one hand still caressing the thick fur.

When Hannibal awoke, it was to the dawn light filtering through his bedroom curtains.


End file.
